It has become apparent that there is a lack of convenient storage and handling bin containers for the likes of nails, food, tools, etc., their transportation and storage via a carry container as a completed system. Such a system would find itself in a multitude of applications in professional, domestic, hobby and recreational use.
There does presently exist a number of Bin Containers on the market for the storage of some of the mentioned items, everything from food containers to jars, bags and shoe boxes. Carry containers do exist, these range from the make shift boxes that can hold jars, bags, and boxes to systems that are a series of bin compartments as part of the carry container.
While these systems and variations have been used extensively, they have had many limitations due to the fact that they are not designed to mix with each other or they are designed in a fixed manner (bin and carry container as one). Consequently, there was perceived a need for completed bin container's, carry container's and storage system's that are individual units that can be combined in numerous fashions to meet many of these needs for such devices.